Summer In Gravity Falls
by LilyPotter246
Summary: Bailey Lee has lived in Gravity Falls for a couple years now. It's been normal until Dipper and Mabel move into her boss's house where she works. She thought that it'd be a normal summer and didn't imagine facing, Gnomes, Floating eyeballs, Lil' Gideon, and other creatures in the forest. DipperXOC. NO PINCEST! NEVER EVER PINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summer. A time to relax and taking her easy. Unless your us.

Hi. I'm Bailey Lee. I've lived in Gravity Falls for a couple years now. I work at the Mystery Shack which is owned by Stanford Pines. Who is a con man who tricks the idiot towns people into buying stupid stuff. Some people are smart but mostly we've got idiots in this town.

At the beginning of Summer his great niece and nephew moved into the Shack. That's how this story was started. And I'll start there.

* * *

I was sweeping the floor after one of Stan's stupid tours. The twins were working as well. Well one of them were. Dipper was dusting off the shelves as Mabel was watching a boy. I walked behind her and stopped sweeping.

"Mabel your uncle is going to kill you if he comes in here and sees your not working." I said.

"Fine give me the broom." She replied.

I gave it to her and started to put some merchandise up on the shelves. The boy left as Stan came in drinking a Pitt Cola.

"Okay kids, we are now closed you can go home." He said.

"Finally." I said.

I started walking out the door when Mabel stopped me.

"Bailey. How about you sleepover?" She asked.

"I'll call my mom to see if she'll let me." I replied.

"Okay."

I called my mom on my Cell Phone.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hi Bailey." she replied.

"Can I sleepover at Mabel's?"

"Sure. I'll bring your pajamas and some clothes."

"Thanks."

She hung up and I went into the shack.

"Is it alright?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. My mom is bringing my stuff." I replied.

"Yay!" she yelled.

There was a knock on the door. Dipper answered it and my mom came in.

"Be good." she said giving me my stuff and leaving.

"I'll be back." I said going into the bathroom.

I got into my pajamas and put my brown hair in a French braid.

When I came out Mabel was in the living room watching her Teen Boy Dream High movie.

"Really?" I asked.

"C'mon it's not that bad." She replied.

"Fine I'll watch it with you."


	2. Chapter 2

(Dipper pov)

I woke up and came downstairs to see Mabel and Bailey sleeping on the ground. Stan came in and saw them.

"Dipper wake them up." He said.

"Fine." I didn't argue.

I shook Bailey awake. She woke up and looked at me.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"I think 11." I said.

"Oh no! I have to get home." She got up and went into the bathroom as I woke my sister up.

(Bailey pov)

I took the braid out of my hair and it was curly. I got dressed into the clothes my mom brought me and went into the kitchen to see a tired Mabel.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"Went to the attic to get dressed. Why?" She replied.

"Just wanted to say bye."

"You have to go already?"

"Yeah. My mom is probably already at Greasy's."

"Ok bye." she said.

I started to walk to the door when Dipper ran into me.

"I'm sorry Bailey." He said.

"It's fine I should've watched where I was going." I replied.

He helped me up and I looked into those brown eyes. He's been here for only about a week but my heart beats so fast when I'm around him.

"I gotta go. Bye Dipper." I said, hugging him.

"Bye." he said.

"I'll be back in probably an hour because all I have to do is make my siblings brunch."

I walked out the door and started to take the shortcut through the woods.

(Mabel pov)

That was the cutest thing I've ever seen. I knew Bailey liked Dipper.

I ran upstairs and got in a pink sweater and a skirt on. I brushed my hair and put a headband on. Time to work.

* * *

(Bailey pov)

"Get back here!" They yelled.

Not again. This is so dumb. I have to get to the shack before it's to late.

I was almost there when the gnomes got me.

"Let me go Jeff!" I yelled.

"Never. Since Mabel won't be our queen your the next best thing." He replied.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"We'd rather have Mabel but your good too."

"Well I feel loved."

They started to take me to their part of the woods.

"MABEL! DIPPER! HELP!" I yelled.

"Shut up Bailey." Jeff said.

(Dipper Pov)

I looked out the window and saw the gnomes carrying Bailey. Great.

"Mabel c'mon we need to get Bailey from the gnomes." I said.

She grabbed the keys to the cart and handed them to me. I got in and we drove to the gnomes.

"C'mon you could stop fighting and marry us. It'd be easier." Jeff said.

"I'd rather do it my way." Bailey replied.

I hit Jeff with the bat Soos gave me the first time this happened. Which was a couple days ago.

"You guys came." Bailey said.

The gnomes looked at us so Bailey had the time to get up and kick them out of the way.

"Go as fast as you can they're pretty fast." She said jumping onto the cart.

"We know they've chased us before too." I replied.

She had to stand in the back but she didn't mind.

"Get back here with our queens!"

They started to jump onto the cart but Bailey and Mabel kicked them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bailey Pov

I looked in my bag for something useful. I found it.

"What is that?" Mabel asked.

"Something I found in my basement." I replied.

I pushed on the button and threw it at the gnomes. It exploded a bunch of silly string into their faces.

"My dad was freaking crazy. I swear." I said.

It slowed the gnomes down for a few minutes. We ended up at the shack.

"I wonder what else my dad has made." I said looking in my bag again.

I found something that looked like a yoyo. I tried using it as a normal yoyo but it opened up and gave me a dog whistle. I blew into it and the gnomes fell and covered their ears.

"Whats that horrible noise?!" Jeff said.

"I'll stop if you leave Mabel, Dipper, and I alone." I said.

"Yeah right-" Jeff began. "Please stop! Fine we'll leave!"

They left and I started to leave too.

"Hey wait!"

I turned and Mabel suddenly hugged me.

"Your one of the best friends I've ever had." she whispered.

"No I'm not. Your brother is the best friend you could have." I replied.

"Come back anytime. Your pretty awesome at this stuff." Dipper said to me.

"Dude, what do you expect when I've lived here for two years?"

"Only two? It seems like you've lived here longer." he replied.

"My dad used to live here and brought us with him. He disappeared a few months ago though."

"Bailey!" I heard from the woods.

"I-I gotta go."

I ran into the woods to get to my house.

Dipper Pov

"What was that about?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

It was very strange. Everyday she had to run into the woods to where I think her house is. She's very secretive about it too.

"Do you think she's a vampire or something?" Mabel asked, excitedly.

"No. She is not a vampire."

* * *

**_A/N: hello. I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. Our Internet was out for a few weeks. Plus I've started school again. So I knew I had to update so here it is. I'm sorry for the wait. But at least I posted right? Anyway Bye!_**


End file.
